The Doctor's Granddad
by Chuken Hachiko
Summary: How did the Doctor know about his new face being so old? Some vague comment from Amy about meeting his "granddad" and a school teacher. After this meeting, and learning what became of Amy and Rory, Clara suggests becoming "the impossible messenger."
1. 12 and Clara

**Chapter 1**

**-New York City, 2012**

"Doctor? Where are we?" Clara asked the older man. The doctor was still newly regenerated. He closed his eyes. There was something different about Amy, something always so different. Maybe because of the child-like faith she had always had in him, much like Susan had in some ways. But that might just be the old man in him talking.

"To see an old friend." The Doctor said quietly, as he looked down at the gravestone of the Ponds. Clara looked at the gravestone, dumbstruck.

"Amelia Williams. She wrote my favorite book…" Clara told him. The Doctor looked back at her. "Yeah. A book. Now that I think of it, one of the characters reminded me of you quite a bit." She explained. "She traveled with you though? Can we meet her? Please?" The Doctor closed his eyes. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"We can't. She…she's dead." The Doctor said flatly.

"Dead? Since when does that mean anything to you?" Clara asked him, and he turned around to face her.

"It's too complicated, I doubt you could wrap that pudding-brain of your's around it. The point is, I can't see her." The Doctor said curtly. Clara's expression was a mix of anger and sadness when she saw the look on his face. It was the same look he had when he had asked her if he was good or not, and whenever he found himself questioning his morality. She hugged him and he stiffened. "I thought we went over this."

"Shut up." She told him, but let go after a few seconds anyway. "So…what was she like?" Clara asked him.

"You remember River Song?" he asked her, and Clara nodded. "She was her mother. Yet another complicated thing I don't want to waste my time explaining." Clara stood, still slightly awestruck, though it wasn't as visible anymore. As the Doctor started walking back to the TARDIS, he paused and turned to Clara. "Though, Clara, I think we can meet her." Clara's eyes brightened.

"Really?" Clara asked, and the Doctor nodded.

"Yes, let's go."**  
**

**-Leadworth, 1996**

There was a little girl waiting in a garden. A bright red winter cap with a bobble on the top of her head. Her head jerked up when she heard the whirring sounds. The Raggedy Man! She ran back to where his spaceship had landed the night before, but was surprised when a different man came out. He was older, and looked a lot like her granddad, and was followed by a younger woman who looked like she could have been a schoolteacher or something.

"Raggedy Man?" the girl asked and the old man shook his head and kneeled down before her, smiling nervously, yet sadly.

"I'm afraid not Amelia. But I am one of his friends." He said, in a near whisper, and tears dotted the corners of his eyes, and he furiously brushed them away for a moment. Amelia looked at the older woman by his side and she smiled at her.

"He's telling the truth. I'm friends with the Raggedy Man too." She said coolly. Amelia looked back at the old man.

"He sent me to give you a message. He's sorry, but he's going to be a lot longer then he thought he would. But he wants you to wait for him. Can you do that for him?" the Doctor asked her. Amelia shook her head in a nod. "That's a good girl. I can promise you though, when he does come back, you'll have so many adventures. It'll make all your waiting worth it in the end." The man's voice cracked slightly. He cleared his throat and regained his composure.

"Now, go back inside and get some sleep. You'll catch cold if you stay out here any longer, and your Raggedy Man will have my head if something happens to you while I'm here." The man explained as he stood back up again. Amelia smiled and hugged the older man; he stiffened slightly, but put his arms around her awkwardly.

"Are you his Granddad?" Amelia asked the older man.

"I guess you could say something like that. Go along Pond. Back inside." He said gruffly and the young girl complied. She turned around, suitcase in hand, and looked back at the old man.

"Will you come back and see me?" Amelia asked him. He shook his head.

"I can't do that I'm afraid. But go back inside. And Amelia." He called after her, and she turned around. "Don't go around biting people. I know you're Scottish, but be nice." She smiled slightly. "Now shoo." Her smile widened and she giggled as she skipped inside.

**-TARDIS**

"You're smiling." Clara said to the Doctor, the Doctor glanced back at her.

"No I'm not." He replied. She moved where she was leaning on the console and she could get a better look at his face.

"You are too. You're hiding it. But you are." She told him. "Do you really miss her then. Amelia. Who exactly was she to you?" Clara asked as the Doctor turned to walk to another part of the console to continue his piloting.

"My mother-in-law. She was my best friend." The Doctor said to her, his hand pausing on a lever, and Clara's eyes widened.

"Mother-in-law?! Since when do you have a mother-in-law?!" Clara replied. The Doctor grimaced.

"See, I knew this was going to happen." He growled at Clara.

"So you have a wife then yeah? Is that why you have that ring?" Clara asked him, glancing down at the ring on one of his fingers. The Doctor rolled his eyes at her.

"I can't take you humans anywhere. Stop asking questions I don't want to answer. Now, where do you want to go next?"

"New Jersey."

"Year?"

"1942."

"Clara…" the Doctor started. "I can't do that. I thought I already told you I can't go there!"

"You can't. But no one said I can't. I'm the impossible girl remember? I can pass on a message for you if you want." Clara explained, and the Doctor only sighed reluctantly and pushed the lever upward.**  
**


	2. 11 and Amy

Author's Note: I was inspired to hurry because of the recent ending of Naruto and I really want to run down memory lane with some Naruto next gen fanfics. But I wanted to be fair and finish this! I'm so sorry this is so late you guys, but to be honest I'm a little stuck on it. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2: 11 and Amy

**-TARDIS**

Amy had just come aboard the TARDIS for the first time. The blue, magical box that had been a part of her dreams for so long, finally a reality. Of course, this being the night before her wedding, she was still a little concerned about actually coming back for that wedding. Granted, she was nervous, but this must be a little much for just having cold feet. Did she even want to marry Rory? Of course she did! She always did! But did she really want to settle down?

"So Pond, where do you want to start?" the Doctor asked, snapping Amy out of her thoughts. He paused for a second.

"So, you know why I waited for you so long?" Amy asked him, the Doctor paused and looked at her. He didn't really want to know of course, his oversight already being one of the biggest mistakes he had made during this regeneration. But having close to a thousand years of experience dealing with women, he knew that she probably wasn't going to back down from the question.

"…No. Why?" the Doctor asked, attempting to pass the tone off as casual. She leaned against the console and looked at him. He looked at her for a second, but then his eyes returned to the monitor.

"There was an old man." Amy told him. "Well, not old to me now. But old to me as a little kid." The Doctor paused, hand on a lever and looked over at her now. "This man told me about all the adventures you'd take me on, and he even mentioned something about a guy who would wait 2,000 years for me. He said I knew him, but I dunno. I think I still don't believe it. I thought he was your granddad. There was even some girl with him."

"My…Granddad…?" the Doctor asked her. Amy nodded.

"He even came out of the TARDIS, it was a different shade of blue then your's. Darker, grungier, a little bit older even." Amy told him, and that was when the Doctor moved over closer so he was looking at her straight in the eye, their noses almost touching.

"Amy…you know who you saw. You saw one of my regenerations." The Doctor explained.

"One of your what?" Amy asked him.

"Regeneration. It's something that Time Lords do. When we're about to die, we get a new face and a new look. Though, it's strange. We only get twelve times we can regenerate, and this is my last one." The Doctor explained. Amy looked shocked when he announced this to her.

"So you can die?" Amy asked him.

"Yeah. Just something I don't really like to think about a lot of the time…" he trailed off and pulled down one of the levers. The box gave a jolt and shook for a moment. "Alright now…" he said with a smile and tweaked his bowtie with one hand. "For your viewing pleasure Ms. Amelia Pond. I give you…" he trailed off and practically skipped towards the TARDIS doors. "…the Milky Way!" and he opened the doors with a whirl of his hands.


End file.
